


Angry

by ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne



Series: Pete Dunne One Shots [2]
Category: Professional Wrestling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 22:58:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16922046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne/pseuds/ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne





	Angry

You didn’t know where you were going, you just knew you couldn’t go home, not now, not ever. You and your now-ex boyfriend had had yet another fight and this time he went too far and hit you. You’d always suspected it was going to happen, but it was still a shock when he did. You’d ran out of the house as fast as you could, not even stopping to put on shoes or a jacket and just kept going. You knew he wouldn’t bother to come looking for you, but you kept going nonetheless.

You eventually stopped crying and realised you should really find somewhere to stay for the night. You reached for your purse, only to realise that you’d left it and your phone at your apartment.

“Fuck,” you muttered into the night.

You looked around to try and figure out where you were before you started walking again. This time you had a destination in mind and were just hoping that they’d be home.

After another half an hour of walking without shoes on, your feet were really starting to hurt by the time you made it to the house you were looking for. You rang the bell and stood waiting. After a few seconds a light flickered on and you could hear a dog bark. You waited for the inevitable yelling when the door opened, but it never came.

“{Y/N}?”

“H-hey Pete.”

“Why are you here, it’s like three in the morning,” he grumbled.

“I… I need somewhere to stay.”

Pete sighed but moved out of the way to let you in.

“What ‘appened this time?”

“W-we had a fight,” you whispered walking passed him, inside.

He sighed, shutting the door behind you. Wordlessly he wrapped his arms around you, frowning when you flinched.

“What did 'e do?” whispered Pete, trying to keep calm.

“N-nothing.”

“{Y/N}. Tell me,” he said, turning you round to face him.

You kept your head down, not wanting him to see the marks on your face. Pete gently tilts your head up with his thumb and brushed your hair away from your face. His jaw clenched tight when he saw the bruise beginning to form on your cheek.

“That bastard 'it ya,” he hissed. “I’m gonna fuckin’ kill 'im!”

Pete let go of you and turned towards the door.

“Pete, don’t! I… I’m not worth getting in trouble for.”

Pete stopped and turned back to you.

“Don’t ya ever say that again. Ya worth so much more than that cunt ever made you feel… and I’m gonna go rearrange his fuckin’ face so he realises that.”

“Pete, please. Don’t….” your voice cracked.

“'e neva fuckin’ deserved ya,” Pete said, trying hard to calm down for your sake. “'e neva should 'ad a chance with ya. I shoulda… ah fuck it.”

Pete walked over to you and cupped your cheeks before smashing his lips against yours. You blinked in surprise but found yourself wrapping your arms around him.

“Nobody is ever gonna hurt ya again,” he whispered against your lips. “Ya mine.”

You smiled softly, pulling away from him a little and looking in his eyes.

“Did I ever tell you how sexy you look when you’re angry?” you chuckled.

“I’ll look sexy all the time then if anyone comes near ya,” he smirked.


End file.
